


A Sword Sharpened by Tears

by Kesera



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesera/pseuds/Kesera
Summary: Chesed attempts to assist employees by going undercover in gear.writing is hard hhhhhhh.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Sword Sharpened by Tears

Did this even count a weapon? The ice cold rapier weighed almost nothing. Every inch of him said that it was going to break the moment it was just at anything. The suit wasn’t making him feel any better. So this was what his employees wore for their heat hazed days with death. The apparel just gleamed before he just forced it on. The suit was crushing his will more than the day usually did. As he eyed all of himself up and down. Everything felt like it had lost a tinge of color now that it was on. He wanted to isolate himself so he could sob about it all. accepting that this was his choice he pulled out a pair of contact lenses hiding the bright saffron in his eyes, despite all they had seen. Pulling the front locks into view his fingers nimbly put the hair into two braids, one short braid on each side dangling there. With the rest of his hair he picked up the brush that had sat on his nightstand, not having seen use since he was last told, never having the motivation to use it. As the remainder of the shoulder length knots were coming undone it was pulled into a pathetic petite spiky ponytail held in place by a hair elastic stolen from the disciplinary sephirah, god knows what would happen if she found out, despite it just being an elastic. With a sinking pit in his stomach he looked at himself up and down shifting uncomfortably knowing what would happen to everyone else if despite his attempts he was caught. Turning back for one last glance at themselves as if that would somehow make them feel more secure. For a brief moment. Well at least I don’t look like Chesed anymore. The thought dashed through his mind as he closed off his room from everyone. Just as the previous wearer of this despair did too.

The eyes of those who depended on him so much bore into him. Was he betraying them here by doing this? Everything nagging him was gone as an employee only a few inches shorter gave Chesed a smile that was a trademark of welfare employees. It didn’t matter who it was from, it always made him go stupid. Being cut off by the beaming girl.  
“So you must be Damian? The Training transfer?”  
Taking the stupefied look across his face and lack of answer as a yes he was pulled across the room to another person bearing the cyan C on their armband. Sprawled haphazardly across the couch head kept inches above the floor eyes bouncing up from the game they were playing to eye them up before offering them a hand saying nothing to them.  
“So I’m Gracie! This is Leroy on the couch here, and Scarlet’s the one over there stretching. Guys, this is the newest member of the team Damian, how about you all introduce yourselves?” Waiting for them to mention something he knew from interactions with them when he wasn’t playing a pathetic game of dress up, some cheap shot at hope. Scarlet stood up looking like she was about to say something when static took over as the intercom turned on and tasks were assigned by dull voice that even listening to it made his eyes heavy and reminded him of how little coffee he had. Right before signing off the voice uttered “Damian to O-01-73.”

Staring at the door rapier in its hold secured to his side. Thoughts scrambled about his mind as he wracked anything he knew on attachment before it finished scanning his band and opening the door. Looking at the abnormality made him shudder despite his attempts. Though the abnormality did nothing other than give a weak smile. He could only see part of it with, half her face had been eaten away by something and all that was left was an incomprehensible black. Pinned against her star studded hair was a tiara, her dress had more constellations then he could count softly lighting up it all. Recognizing them he quickly took a deep breath, most of his employees accounts said she stood there and cried quietly. As his pen started scratching the paper the knight crossed the line with a cat like silence. Chesed’s head was tilted up as he was about to scream, but it felt like all his energy left him the moment she turned his face up to hers. A tired icy finger brushing against his cheek before it turned to leave him. When he gasped for air he wound up coughing on a mist that clouded his vision before a small ding sounded telling him to leave. Taking the opportunity before looking at himself in the reflection of the glass to see what she had done, though there was no sign of the encounter other than a black tear stained on his cheek. How was he going to hide this? Was his only thought as he walked off.


End file.
